El Rey de los Shinigamis
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: El Shinigami antes de Sellar al Kyubi en Naruto no algo extraño...en interesante en el. Mira la Vida de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki como el nuevo rey de los Shinigamis.
1. El Precio

"**El Precio del Sello"**

Konohagakure no Sato una aldea que se dice que nacen las leyendas más grandes del mundo ninja, ahora nos encontramos en la peor situación de Konoha era el ataque del biju más poderoso el Kyubi no Youko.

"2 Horas Antes del Ataque"

Vemos a un Rubio con uniforme de shinobi este es el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze es estaba matiendo al parecer un jutsu de sellado en el estomago de una mujer esta era Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze esposa de Minato que estaba dando a luz a sus 3 hijos.

**Minato: **Vamos Kushina tu puedes. Dijo preocupado por su esposa.

**Kushina: **Aaaaah!. Se Escucho el grito de dolor de la esposa del Hokage.

**Señora:** Vamo ya veo la cabeza de uno. Dijo mientras sacaba por completo el cuerpo del bebe este era nuestro protagonista Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naruto:** Uuuuaauuuaah!. Se escuchaba el llanto del bebe.

"1 Hora Despues"

**Señora:** Listo ya nacieron sus tres hijos. Dijo mientras en mantas le entregaba a los tres bebes.

**Kushina:** Que lindos son en especial Natsumi y Yushi. Dijo Kushina.

Minato: Naruto se parece mucho a mí. Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Hora del Ataque"

La Señora estaba cuidando a los bebes revisando sus cuerpos y si no habían nacido con alguna enfermedad o problema.

Minato y Kushina mientras miraban a sus hijos felices pero esas sonrisas que mantenían los esposos se desvanecieron cuando vieron la cabeza de la mujer ser cortada.

Minato no tardo ni un segundo y se pudo alerta corriendo a ver a sus hijos.

Agarro las mantas pensando que tenia a los tres, pero se dio cuenta que tenía solo a Natsumi y a Yushi.

**Enmascarado:** Namikaze aléjate de la Jinchiruki o tu hijo se muere. Dijo con kunai en mano cerca del bebe Naruto que lloraba a todo pulmon.

Minato vio a Kushina, y esta asintió y se alejo, en este momento el Enmascarado lanzo a Naruto al aire, Minato fue veloz y tomo a Naruto quitándole la manta viendo que él le había pegado papel bomba. Para cuando Minato voltio vio que su esposa ya no se encontraba. Entonces decidió buscarlos a todo lo rápido que podía.

"**Lugar de la Extracción"**

**Kushina:** ¿Qué quieres de mi?. Dijo Kushina a lo que su cuerpo cansado podía.

**Enmascarado:** No te quiero a ti, si no al demonio que está sellado dentro de ti. Dijo el enmascarado iniciando la extracción

"**Konoha"**

Konoha estaba tranquila como si nada pudiera romper el orden, hasta que vieron una gran nube y de esa nube apareció el Demonio más poderoso, el biju más temido, el Kyubi.

**Aleano 1:** Es el Kyubi. Dijo con miedo en su cara.

**Aleando 2:** Corran. Grito asustado empezando a huir.

Todo los demás aldeanos y ninjas de rango Genin y Chunnin también, mientras que los de rango Jonin se quedaban a transportar a la gente.

"Momento del Sellado"

El Kyubi ya había logrado tomar vidas y además destruir gran parte de Konoha, todos los ninja de rango Jonis estaba exhausto.

**Ninja 1**: No podemos más Sarutobi-sama. Dijo el ninja mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

**Sarutobi:** Esperen hasta que el Cuarto llegue. Dijo con seriedad.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia Minato llego para el alivio de algunos.

**Minato:** Bien Kyubi bailemos. Dijo con seriedad en su voz.

Habían luchado por una minutos contra el Kyubi pero el zorro de nueve colas era demasiado poderoso para el así que iba a utilizar su último recurso. Minato había invocado al Shinigami.

**Shinigami: **_**Dime humano ¿a que me has invocado**_?. Dijo el gran Shinigami.

**Minato: **Shinigami-Sama por favor encierre al Kyubi en mi esposa a cambio de mi vida. Dijo mientras se veía a una Kushina a punto del colapso con sus tres hijos en brazos.

**Kushina:** No, Minato no puedes morir. Dijo a lo que podía por el cansancio.

**Minato:** Lo siento Kushina no tengo otra opción es la única forma de salvarte de morir.

**Shinigami: **_**Humano sellar al Kyubi en el cuerpo de este mujer humana sería imposible ya que eso convendría otra vez la liberación del Kyubi y la muerte instantánea de esa humana.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

Minato estaba contra la espada en la pared, na sabia que hacer, pero entonces el Shinigami volvió a hablar.

**Shinigami:**_** No tienes a otra persona que pueda ser utilizada como carcelero si no, me tendre que ir con tu alma ahora mismo.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

Entonces Minato pensó en eso una salvación, aunque odiaba esa opción era la única que tenia.

**Minato:** Shinigami-sama quiero que selles al Kyubi en uno de mis hijos. Sentencio el Hokage.

Kushina al escuchar eso quedo en shock.

**Kushina:** Minato no puedes condenar a uno de nuestro hijos no sería justo. Dijo gritando con lágrimas en ojos pensando la dura que sería la vida para uno de sus hijos.

**Minato:** No tengo opción, pero te prometo que cuidare a cada uno, no permitiré que alguien los lastime, lo prometo. Dijo Minato.

**Kushina:** Si no hay otra opción, confió en ti plenamente Minato. Dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en cómo no vería a sus hijos crecer.

**Minato:** Bien, Shinigami-sama quiero que selles al Kyubi en mi hijo mayor Naruto. Dijo Minato al Shinigami.

**Shinigami:** _**Como quieras humano. **_Dijo el Shinigami viendo al bebe que al verlo noto algo extraño e interesante en él.

**Shinigami(Pensando):** _**No puede ser, será posible este humano a pesar de ser un bebe tiene un poder incluso mayor que el mío es el chico de la profecía de los Shinigami, bien necesitare a sus padre convida para esto.**_ Pensó el Shinigami para sí mismo.

**Mintato:** Pasa algo Shinigami-sama. Dijo Minato notando al Shinigami quieto mucho tiempo.

**Shinigami:** _**Te propongo un trato humano.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Minato:** ¿Cuál es Shinigami-sama?. Dijo curioso el Hokage.

**Shinigami**_**: Sellare el Ying del Kyubi en tu hija y el Yang en tu otra hija, y el cuerpo en tu esposa y la mente en ti para que ella pueda sobrevivir, pero te advierto a hay un "precio" igual de caro por esto.**_Dijo el Shinigami.

**Minato:** En serio Shinigami-sama, acepto el trato. Dijo Minato Apresurado.

**Shinigami:**_** Seguro no te importa saber el precio.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Minato:** No mientras toda mi familia este a salvo. Dijo Minato.

**Shinigami:**_** Como quieras**_. Dijo el Shinigami empezando el sellado cuando Kushina recibió el cuerpo del Kyubi quedo inconsciente al igual que los demás recibieron su parte, al cabo de un rato el sellado termino.

**Shinigami: **_**Listo Humano.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Minato:** Que bueno. Dijo con alegría Minato sabiendo que su esposa no moriría.

**Shinigami: **_**Ahora si no te importa tomare mi parte del trato.**_Dijo acercándose a Naruto y tomándolo en sus brazos.

**Minato:** Shinigami-sama ¿Qué está haciendo con mi hijo?. Dijo asustado, preocupado, exaltado y curioso Minato.

**Shinigami:**_** Que crees que estoy haciendo, estoy tomando mi parte del trato, te dije que pagaría con algo igual de caro por el sellando y separación del Kyubi. **_Dijo el Shinigami_**,**_ mientras Minato se maldecía por lo imprudente que era.

**Minato:** No hay alguna forma para que me lo devuelva, moriría si algo le pasa. Dijo con la esperanza de que el Shinigami le devolviera a su hijo.

**Shinigami:** _**Lo siento humano pero un trato es un trato.**_ Dijo el Shinigami mientras veía la cara de dentro por el impacto de saber eso.

**Shinigami:** _**Pero Tranquilízate, no lo veras hasta su decimo cuarto cumpleaños. **_Dijo el Shinigami mientras veía a Minato.

**Minato:** Eso quiere decir que lo volveremos a ver. Dijo Minato feliz al saber que al menos lo volverían a ver y formarían la familia completa.

**Shiniami:** _**Sí, humano hasta entonces.**_ Dijo desapareciendo el Shinigami junto con Naruto en sus brazos.

**Minato:** Ahora como se lo explico a Kushina. Dijo dándose cuenta que aun le faltaba decircelo a su esposa, pero en su mente aun seguía la idea de lo idiota que era al aceptar el trato del Shinigami sin ni siquiera saber el precio.

Continuara….


	2. Revelaciones

"**Revelaciones"**

Han pasado 15 horas después del ataque del Kyubi y del trato del Shinigami en el cual el precio fue muy fuerte y triste para nuestro Hokage.

"**Hospital de Konoha"**

Ahora vemos a Minato en el hospital cuidando de su esposa inconsciente y sus dos hijas dormidas, en ese momento Kushina se despertó.

**Kushina: **¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo Kushina abriendo los ojos.

**Minato:** Estas en el hospital. Dijo el Rubio.

Kushina entonces recordó el ataque de golpe en su cerebro.

**Kushina:** Naruo, Naruto ¿Dónde está él?. Dijo exaltada la Mujer.

**Minato:** Bueno eso….Trataba de decir Minato con la Cabeza Baja, pero interrumpió un ANBU.

**ANBU:** Hokage-sama, se les solicita a usted y su familia en el consejo de Konoha. Dijo el ANBU.

**Minato:** Esta bien, retírate. Dijo Minato.

**ANBU:** Hai, Hokage-sama. Dijo el ANBU yéndose de la habitación.

**Minato:** Vamos Kushina. Dijo Minato a su esposa.

**Kushina:** Esta bien. Dijo la mujer, yendo a donde están sus hijas, pero noto que había 2 y no 3 originalmente.

**Kushina:** ¿Donde está Naruto?. Dijo Kushina Preocupada.

**Minato:** Te lo explicare luego, vamos o el consejo se va a molestar. Dijo Minato tratando de evitar el tema del Shinigami.

"**En el Consejo"**

En el Consejo de Konoha estaban en la mitad Shinobis de alto Rango y gran inteligencia y en los Civiles de gran posición social solo pocos demuestran inteligencia suficiente para ser tomados en cuenta.

**Señora:** Hokage-sama no enteramos que utilizastes el Jutsu del sellado que cuenta con la invocación del Shinigami. Dijo la Mujer mayor.

**Señor:** Nos podría decir, por favor ¿por qué lo izo?. Dijo el Anciano.

**Minato:** Lo use para sellar al Kyubi nuevamente, ese era mi último recurso. Dijo el Hokage.

**Señor:** En ese caso es entendible, pero porque usted sigue con vida por lo que entendemos de ese Jutsu cuenta con el pago del alma del invocador. Dijo el Señor curiosos por esto.

**Minato:** Bueno verán el Shinigami me propuso un trato. Dijo el Hokage causando curiosidad de cual era este Trato.

**Kushina:** ¿Qué trato Minato?. Dijo Kushina.

**Minato:** El trato era dividir el Kyubi en 4 parte el Ying el Yushi, el Yang en Natsumi, el cuerpo en Kushina para que esta sobreviviera y la Mente en mi. Dijo Minato.

**Kushina:** Pero como Naruto iba a ser su Jinchiruki no es así. Dijo Kushina.

**Sarutobi:** Bueno hablando de Naruto ¿dónde está? solo veo a Natsumi y y Yushi. Dijo ganándose la atención de los demás.

**Minato**: Bueno para realizar el sellado y la separación tenía que pagar un precio igual de alto…..ese precio era Naruto. Dijo ganándose la cara de sorprendidos ante lo que dijo su amado Hokage.

**Kushina:** Eso quiere decir que el Shinigami se llevo a mi bebe para siempre. Dijo Kushina en shock y a punto de llorar.

**Minato:** No, el Shinigami dijo que no lo veríamos hasta su decimo cuarto cumpleaños. Dijo Minato.

**Sarutobi:** Eso quiere decir que volverá. Dijo el ex-Hokage feliz de saber eso.

"**8 Años Después-Mundo Shinigami"**

El mundo Shinigami un lugar en donde las almas son enviadas para encontrar descanso o ser condenados dependiendo de lo que decida el Shinigami sobre la vida del ser. Ahora nos encontramos a un Niño Rubio de ojos azules con una camisa sin mangas, negras y pantaloncitos grises , este niño era Naruto que llevaba 8 años en el mundo Shninigami.

**Shinigami: **_**Dime Naruto ¿te pasa algo?.**_Dijo el Shinigami preocupado al ver a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Shinigami siento que no encajo en este mundo para nada. Dijo triste Naruto.

**Shinigami:**_** ¿Por qué crees eso?.**_ Dijo el Shinigami con curiosidad.

**Naruto:** Soy muy diferente a todos aquí no puedo volar y no tengo habilidades. Dijo Naruto.

**Shinigami:**_** Naruto eso es fácil de explicar.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Naruto: **¿Cómo? .Dijo Naruto viendo al Shinigami a los ojos.

**Shinigmi:**_** Naruto tu no naciste en el mundo Shinigami, veras existe una profecía de nosotros que dice que un humano con poderes que superen a los de todos los Shinigami, guiara al mundo a la paz.**_ Dijo el Shinigami recordando esa profecía.

**Naruto:** Eso quiere decir que yo soy el chico de la profecía. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

**Shinigami:**_** Por supuesto Naruto, tienes las habilidades y poderes de un Shinigami solo que aun no los has despertado, por eso te traje para que entrenes con el más fuerte Shinigami que nació en este mundo.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Naruto:** ¿Quién es ese?. Dijo con curiosidad Naruto.

**Shinigami:**_** El actual Rey de los Shinigamis, el será tu maestro y tú te convertirás en su sucesor como Rey de Nosotros los Dioses de la Muerte.**_ Dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto por esto.

**Naruto:** ¿Cuando comienzo mi entrenamiento?. Dijo Naruto.

**Shinigami:** _**Ahora mismo pequeño vamos el Rey te espera con ansias y no me digas más Shinigami ese es un titulo para los humanos dime Shen.**_ Dijo Shen el Shinigami.

**Naruto:** Esta bien Shen-san me esforzare en el entrenamiento al máximo. Dijo Naruto emocionado por iniciar su entrenamiento.

"**Castillo del Rey Shinigami"**

Nos encontramos ahora en el Castillo del Rey de los Shinigami en la entrada estaban Shen y Naruto.

**Guardia: **_**Identifíquense.**_ Exigió el Shinigami.

**Shen: **_**Soy Shen y él es Naruto.**_Dijo el Shinigami:

**Guardia: **_**En Rey Ryukai los ha estado esperando, pasen por favor.**_ Dijo el Guardia dándoles paso a los dos.

Ya dentro del castillo, específicamente en la puerta que conducía al Gran Consejo de Sabios Shinigami.

**Shen: **_**Con su permiso, sabios.**_ Dijo Shen.

**Sabio Shinigami: **_**Adelante Shen, él es el chico.**_ Dijo el Sabio.

**Shen: **_**Así es, Koyi-sama, él es Naruto**_**.** Dijo señalando al Naruto.

**Koyi:**_** Bueno Naruto mucho gusto en conocerte el Rey Shinigami te ha estado esperando impacientemente, ven síguenos.**_ Dijo el Sabio.

**Naruto:** Ok. Dijo Naruto Siguiendo a los Sabios y a Shen.

"**Salón del Rey Shinigami"**

**Koyi: **_**Ryukai-sama, le hemos traído a Naruto-san**_**.** Dijo el Sabio.

**Ryukai: **_**Que bueno.**_ Dijo el Rey de los Shinigami.

**Naruto:** Hola. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Ryukai:** _**Hola, Naruto como ya sabrás soy el Supremo Gobernante del Mundo Shinigami, ahora vamos al grano es hora de que te convierta en un Shinigami.**_ Dijo Ryukai ganando la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¿Cómo?. Dijo Curioso el Rubio.

**Koyi:** _**Eso es sencillo Naruto solo realizaremos un ritual rápido y sencillo. **_Dijo el Sabio.

"**4 Horas Después del Ritual (Aburrido por Cierto)"**

**Koyi:**_** Terminamos Naruto-san.**_ Dijo el Sabio.

**Naruto:** Esta bien, pero dígame que es esta marca en mi brazo izquierdo. Dijo curioso por la marca oscura.

**Koyi:** _**Eso es prueba de que eres un Shinigami total Naruto además de que demuestras ser el Heredero al Trono de nuestro Rey.**_ Dijo el Sabio.

**Ryukai:**_** Bueno Naruto dejemos a un lado todo y iniciemos con el entrenamiento.**_ Dijo este ansioso por verlo en acción.

**Naruto:** Esta bien. Dijo Naruto.

**Shen:**_** Nos veremos en un tiempo Naruto.**_ Dijo Shen.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué no vendrás con nosotros?. Dijo preocupado el Rubio.

**Shen:**_** No Naruto este es un viaje que debes enfrentar sin mí, pero no te preocupes cuando termines tu entrenamiento nos veremos.**_ Dijo el Shinigami yéndose del lugar.

**Koyi:**_** Bueno, nosotros también nos retiramos.**_ Dijo Koyi saliendo con los otros Sabios.

**Ryuikai:** _**Bueno Naruto iniciemos con tu entrenamiento**_. Dijo Ruykai ansioso.

**Naruto:** _Esta bien._ Dijo el igual de ansioso.

**Ryukai:**_** Lo primero es darte tu Guadaña.**_ Dijo el Shinigami.

**Naruto:** Mi ¿qué?. Dijo el Rubio sin entender.

**Ryukai:**_** Tu Guadaña es lo que utilizan los Shinigamis para recolectar almas, versas existen dos tipos de Guadañas la hoz que usamos nosotros y las espadas que utilizan los Shinigamis de otro universo lo que hay que ver es con que mejor te acoplas con las o la espada.**_ Dijo Explicándole a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Esta bien. Dijo interesado en esto.

**Ryukai:**_** Sígueme.**_ Dijo el Rey.

**Naruto: **¿A dónde vamos? Dijo Naruto.

**Ryukai:**_** A la sala de entrenamiento, pero antes vamos al analizador para ver con qué tipo de guadaña te acoplas.**_

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué existen dos tipos de guadañas?. Dijo curioso por el tema.

_**Ryukai:**__**Veras Naruto la hoz es un artilugio Shinigami de este mundo es muy común y las espadas no en porcentaje eria 99.8% de guadañas y 00.1% de espadas entiendes en el otro universo pasa lo mismo, la dos tipos tienes sus pro y sus contra pero si sabes utilizarlas bien no tienes por qué preocuparte entiendes.**_Dijo explicándole al rubio.

**Naruto:** Sí. Afirmando a lo que dijo.

**Ryukai:**_** Bueno entra al analizador.**_ Dijo señalando un círculo.

**Naruto:** Esta bien. Dijo yendo al lugar.

**Ryukai: **_**Iniciemos.**_ Dijo aplicando poder al analizador.

**Voz del Analizador:** "Reconocida tipo de hoz que se acopla al la del Shinigami, Espada". Dijo la Maquina sorprendiendo al Rey por esto.

_**Ryukai:**__**Increíble es la primera vez que veo esto.**_ Dijo sorprendido el Shinigami.

**Naruto: **¿Y ahora?. Dijo Naruto.

_**Ryukai: Te daré tu Guadaña.**_ Dándole una Katana.

**Naruto:** No veo que tenga de especial. Dijo Naruto aburrido al ver la Espada.

**Ryukai:**_** Naruto, si le das de tu poder Shinigami se activaran sus habilidades escondidas.**_ Dijo sorprendiendo al Rubio por esto.

**Naruto:** Esta bien.

_Ryukai:__** Ok vamos a la sala de entrenamiento.**_ Dijo el Rey.

"**Sala de Entrenamiento"**

**Ryukai**: _**Ok Naruto quiero que relajes tu mente y canalices tu poder en la Katana.**_

**Naruto**: Esta bien. Dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

"**Mente de Naruto"**

**Naruto**: ¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo con curiosidad.

**Voz**: _En tu Mente Naruto-san._ Dijo una voz extraña.

**Naruto**: ¿Quien está ahí?. Dijo alerta por si algo pasa.

En ese momento apareció una gran ave envuelta en llamas imponentes.

**Ave**: _Soy un Fenix, Naruto-san_. Dijo el Gran Ave.

**Naruto**: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Dijo con la duda.

**Fenix**: _Eso debes descubrirlo tú mismo Naruto._ Dijo iluminando la Mente y desapareciendo.

"**Fuera de la Mente de Naruto"**

**Ryukai**: _**¿Listo?.**_ Dijo esperando alguna respuesta.

**Naruto**: Sí. Dijo con una cara que demostraba determinación.

**Ryukai**: _**Bien Naruto, tu entrenamiento comienza ahora.**_ Dijo el Rey sacando su guadaña lanzándose al ataque.

**Naruto**: Sí. Dijo Naruto Bloqueando el ataque con su espada.

**Naruto**: Enciende los cielos…Ykkix. Dijo elevando la Katana a los cielos y esta empezó a cubrirse de un fuego abrazador, convirtiéndose en una Guadaña Carmesí.

**Ryukai(Pensando): **_**Descubrió como se llama su zanpakuto, además de ser una espada de Shinigami de el Universo Alterno se convirtió en una Guadaña como las nuestra, esto se pone interesante.**_ Dijo lanzándose al ataque.

Continuara…

Ahora lectores las chicas que están en el harem de Naruto

Parejas Confirmadas:

-Hokuto.

-Hermanas de Naruto.

-Shion.

-Koyuki

En Votación elegidas por ustedes:

-Temari.

-Ino.

-Hanabi.

-Anko.

-Mei Terumi la Mizukage.

-Karin.

-Yugito Ni.

-Personaje Femenino Creado Por Ustedes, es decir OC.

-Todas.

Recuerden que las confirmadas no pueden ser cambiadas, en cambio las en votación serán seleccionadas por ustedes mismos, las ganadoras no serán reveladas hasta la el capitulo en donde Naruto vuelve a el Mundo Shinobi. Si eligen el OC la chica tendrá que tener al

Menos algo interesante con su historia, es decir que como es y si es o no Ninja además de que como Naruto se encontrara con la Chica.

Gracias y esperen el próximo Capitulo la siguiente semana.


	3. Razones

"**Razones"**

Nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento, específicamente en donde se podían notar 2 presencias la primera era un hombre este era Ryukai en rey de los Shinigames y la segunda un niño rubio, este era nuestro protagonista Naruto, que hasta ahora estaba intentando poder esquivar todos los golpes que recibía de su maestro, todo iba de maravilla según Ryukai, Naruto había terminado de dominar su Espada y ahora empezaban a trabajar en su resistencia y fuerza física.

**Ryukai: **_**Naruto has trabajado mucho creo que deberíamos descansar un poco**_**. **Dijo jadeando el Rey de los Shinigami.

**Naruto:** Esta bien. Dijo cansado hasta más no poder Naruto.

**Ryukai: **_**Bueno Naruto creo que en 2 años más terminaras tu entrenamiento y podrás volver a tu mundo como todo un Shinigami.**_

**Naruto:** Ryukai-san ¿cómo es mi mundo?. Dijo un poco curioso de saber de dónde vino.

**Ryukai: **_**Naruto tú hogar de nacimiento es Konohagakure no Sato, es una de las 5 aldeas ninjas más grande, su líder es conocido como Hokage, que significa Sombre de Fuego, sus fundadores son Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, tú hogar es bello sin duda, pero ahí gente con demasiada codicia en sus corazones, es por eso que vi la necesidad de sacarte de ahí, o si no hubieras sido envenenado por la ira, la lujuria y la codicia.**_ Dijo el Rey sorprendiendo a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Entonces, por eso me entrenan. Dijo el rubio.

**Ryukai**: _**Sí, recuerdas que te dije que había una profecía sobre ti. **_Dijo esperando un asentimiento.

**Naruto:** Sí. Dijo curioso por la dichosa profecía.

**Ryukai: **_**Bueno, Naruto tu misión y deber es liberar el odio y la codicia en el mundo. **_Dijo sorprendido a Naruto._**.**_

**Naruto:** Serian mis razones por la cual luchar contra el odio en todo el mundo. Dijo.

**Ryukai: **_**Sí.**_ Dijo el Rey con orgullo.

**Naruto:** Increíble. Dijo emocionado.

**Ryukai**: _**Suficiente descanso, es hora de continuar. **_Dijo levantándose.

**Naruto:** Esta bien.

"**Konohagakure no Sato"**

Podemos apreciar a la villa, más específicamente en la Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, a 4 personas entrenado, un hombre rubio, 2 niñas pelirrojas y una mujer igual que ellas, solo que mayor.

**Minato:** Muy bien suficiente entrenamiento por hoy niñas. Le dijo a sus hijas.

**Natsumi:** Otou-san, tengo una duda.

**Minato:** ¿Cuál es?

**Natsumi:** Quisiera, saber ¿por qué hay una habitación vacía con el nombre de Naruto en frente de esta?. Dijo curiosa porque siempre veía, esa habitación, pero nunca veía a nadie entrar o salir de esta.

**Yushi:** Yo también tengo esa duda. Dijo la menor de las 3 pelirrojas.

**Kushina:** Verán esa habitación le pertenece a su hermano mayor. Dijo aumentando la duda de las 2 hermanas.

**Yushi:** Y ¿Dónde está Naru-nii?

**Minato:** Él está de viaje de entrenamiento. Dijo rápidamente.

**Natsumi:** ¿Cuándo lo veremos?

**Kushina:** Cuando cumplan 14 años lo podrán ver, pero por ahora entrenemos para que cuando vuelva vea que son muy fuertes. Dijo con determinación la mujer.

**Natsumi/Yushi: **Sí, Naru-nii no te defraudaremos. Dijeran las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…

Bueno, el capítulo de hoy será corto para iniciar los capítulos de los demás fics, espero no haber tardado demasiado y si es así lo siento seré un poco más responsable ahora con las historias, pero el siguiente será más largo, es decir en un solo capitulo estarán dos.


End file.
